Spirit Hedgehog
by StarLion
Summary: Eggman's latest plan puts Sonic in a coma, yet Sonic finds himself in a strange out-of-body experience. Who will stop Eggman this time, with Sonic out of the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Obligatory disclaimer, I don't own the Sonic world + characters (big surprise there, huh?)

This is one of the many random ideas that finally made it's way to paper. Figuratively speaking.  
As with most of my stories, it's got a vague plan, and most of it is being made up as I go along. Somehow, despite being a totally illogical way of doing things, it always seems to turn out better for me that way.  
I'm not sure if this one will actually be finished though. It may be a one off idea that doesn't really go anywhere for me.  
Anyway, enough from me. See what you think.

* * *

Amy hammered on the sides of the wall surrounding her. She could only watch and hope.  
Sonic was surrounded by SWATbots, and some unusual looking ones at that.  
In one of his usual floating pods, Robotnic sat taunting him.  
As usual, Sonic showed no sign of concern, making ready to destroy yet more of the doctor's creations.  
She couldn't hear what was said, or what happened, but it looked like Sonic had attacked one of them, which had something on it that reacted to his contact.  
Sonic collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The walls of the container were retracted, and she went immediately to him.  
He was alive, and unharmed. Just not awake.  
"What've you done to him?" she screamed at Robotnic.  
"Oh, nothing much... he'll just be sleeping away while I put my latest plan into action! This time he won't be able to stop me. SWATbots! Retreat! Our work here is done."

Sonic was perplexed. There he was, laying on the hospital bed with Amy stood over him. And here he was, stood beside her, apparently completely invisible to everyone. He'd followed her from outside Eggman's base to here, trying to make sense of it. He wasn't dead, just in coma, the doctors had said. So what was this, an out of body experience?  
He couldn't seem to interact with anything, except to pass through it. Floors seemed to be the exception, but only when he wanted them to. He hadn't tried the same on people – every time someone passed near him, he was sure there was some kind of force pulling on him. Only his own body and Amy didn't seem to do it. He didn't want to find out what would happen if someone walked through him. Not yet, anyway.  
As an experiment, he'd tried overlapping his own body, but it hadn't made a difference. When he got up again, he was still separate from it.  
"C'mon Sonic," Amy murmured. "Wake up."  
"I would, if I knew how," he replied, even though she couldn't hear him. He'd tried shouting, yelling, screaming – no one heard anything. "I guess I'm not going anywhere. Amy probably won't leave me."  
"I won't leave you. Not until you wake up."  
"Yeah, thanks for that. I just said that. Guess I don't have anything better to do than wait." Someone pushed a trolley right through him. He stepped clear before they did too. "Maybe I should take advantage of all this?" He grinned. "I wonder what Shadow's up to?"  
He jumped through the floors, coming to the ground floor, then dashed out. At least he could still run like normal.  
Shadow turned out to be at home. If you could call it that. He'd taken up residence in a small flat that was as bleak and boring as he was.  
Fitting that, Shadow was also being boring, just sat around watching the news.  
Sonic realised he was on the news. Well, it was hardly surprising, people did know about him. It stood to reason that if anything happened to him, people would find out in short order.  
"Hah. Wonder what he did to himself this time," Shadow mused. "Maybe he took a rock to the head and it's finally knocked the last of his sense out."  
"Well, you're nice. It's not like you're any better, you don't even try to help people."  
He leaned on the back of the chair, also watching the news.  
"...and finally, it seems there's been an incident involving the notorious Doctor 'Eggman' Robotnic, leaving a number of jewellers missing across town. It's unknown what the motive is behind his most recent plan. With Sonic out of action, who knows what will happen next?"  
"Oh, how bothersome," Shadow said sardonically. "Sonic's in a coma, so everyone's in a panic."  
"So do something, lazy."  
"I guess I could do something."  
"That's freaky. It's like I'm making some kinda subconscious suggestion, and you're picking up on it." He had a sudden thought. Maybe if Shadow was picking up on what he was saying, he could persuade him to take action in his place.  
"Why should I do it though... Tails or Knuckles will probably try and cover."  
"Try and cover it, yeah, but maybe you should do something and make sure of it."  
"No, can't leave it to them. They'd just mess it up. I'll have to do something instead."  
"Heh. Good boy, Shadow. Go save the world for me."  
Shadow got up and walked right past him, leaving Sonic with the annoying pull on him briefly.  
Sonic decided to follow. What else could he do? He didn't exist, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, except in that hospital room. He doubted there was anything worthwhile to do there.  
They both ran on out, heading toward the scene of the latest crime. The authorities were already there, but Shadow had no trouble gaining entry. Sonic hardly needed to worry.  
Shadow poked around a bit. Nothing stolen, nothing missing – except the jeweller himself.  
A note was left on the counter. A typically Eggman note, with a watermarked image of him smirking at them from behind the text.  
The note essentially challenged anyone who dared to try to stop him.  
"The guy must have tons of these things lying around," Shadow reasoned. "They seem to turn up exactly the same every time he comes up with some new plan."  
"Duh. This is Eggman you're talking about. He never passes up a chance to taunt people like that."  
"So he's after jewellers... but it looks like only the important ones. What could he be up to?"  
"God you're slow. He's up to something with the Chaos Emeralds, no doubt."  
"Or the Master Emerald," Shadow finished, as if he'd heard Sonic. He then seemed to realise he'd finished a sentence he hadn't started, and looked around. "Weird. I could have sworn I just heard Sonic."  
"That's 'cause you did. You just don't know it yet."  
Shadow shook his head, and left again.  
"I wonder if Sonic's coma is related to this?"  
"Naturally. I always stop Eggman, so he's always trying to get me out of the way."  
"That's true... hey!" Shadow stopped, looking around again. "If you're haunting me or something Sonic, you better stop it."  
"Why would I do a thing like that? This is fun." He stood in front of Shadow. "You know, you really oughta get out more. You look lost."  
"I'm not lost!"  
"Oh sure," he teased. "Never doubted it for a second."  
"This is getting weird. I'm going to Angel Island... maybe I'll find something useful there."  
Sonic forgot to stand out the way as Shadow ran through him. The pulling force he'd felt earlier was stronger, and as Shadow passed through him, he seemed to somehow catch on him.  
Shadow slowed to a walk, looking puzzled, then just stopped.  
Sonic was still overlapping him. He tried to move free, but found when he tried to move, Shadow did.  
"Well, what d'ya know," he said in Shadow's voice. "I seem to have become you, Shadow."  
"Sonic?" Shadow's voice sounded in his mind. "What've you done?"  
"Me? I ain't done a thing. You ran right through me, and now it looks like I'm you." Sonic walked on for Shadow.  
"Right through? What do you mean? You weren't there at all."  
"I was, you just couldn't see me."  
"So that was why I could hear you."  
"Yup. That was me."  
"What happened to you?"  
"Some Eggman thing. It's stuck me in a coma, except somehow I'm also separate from my own body, and wandering around."  
"So when I went through you..."  
"I kinda borrowed yours, yeah."  
"Get out."  
"Would do, but I don't gotta clue how to, Shady."  
"Shady?" Shadow's voice picked up an irate edge. "Shady!"  
"Hey, easy. Getting all uptight over a nickname isn't gonna do any good."  
"Shady..." he muttered angrily again. "Don't ever call me that again."  
"Sure thing, Shady. I reckon we should go check out the Master Emerald."  
"That's what I was going to do."  
"I know, I heard ya say so, remember?"  
"Go on then. It's not like I can do anything while you're stuck using my body, and I'm stuck just watching."  
"Going already."  
It took him a few moments to figure out how to run like Shadow. Shadow seemed to just skate along instead of run. It used less effort, if nothing else, but he preferred to run.  
"Hey, Shadow?"  
"What now?"  
"Where'd you keep your Chaos Emerald?"  
"None of your business."  
"If ya think so. Gonna look a bit strange though, people seeing Shadow not using Chaos Control."  
"You're not having it."  
"It's not like I can steal it or anything."  
"Not the point. I don't trust you."  
"Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning."  
"Shut up. Just keep running."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm going to see if I can figure out how to get you out of my body."  
"Don't ya like the company?"  
"Not if I have to put up with you."  
"I'm not all that bad."  
"Imagine if this happened to you, and you were the one trapped in your own body while I did whatever I wanted in it."  
"You think I'd mind? I'm not as unsociable as you are."  
"What about... if Amy were the one doing whatever she wanted instead then?"  
That bothered him a little, but he hid it quickly. "Amy's been after me for long enough. She'd probably just use it to get closer to me. Sure you're not just worried about her doing to you what I am now?"  
Shadow said nothing, but he could almost hear him seething at the thought.  
Sonic brought his favourite grin to Shadow's face. It probably didn't look right, but it didn't matter. He could go save the world again, even if people were going to think Shadow had done it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I wasn't planning on leaving a note in any other chapters for this one, but I was made aware of something by N. Harmonik.  
It turns out I skipped a lesson of Sonic History, and never realized that the Tornado actually is Sonic's plane, and that Sonic does know how to fly, contrary to his statement in this chapter.  
So, for the purposes of this story, we'll assume he suffered from amnesia, and forgot about that, and how to fly. It saves me having to re-write a bit.  
Besides, I think it's more interesting this way - just look at Shadow's reaction in the next chapter.

* * *

Angel Island turned out to be perfectly normal. The Master Emerald was still there, just like normal. Knuckles was there too.  
"I think I'll have a little fun with him," Sonic said to Shadow as they approached.  
"You're not going to tell him?"  
"He'd just think you'd gone crazy. More crazy, that is, you always act crazy."  
"Watch it."  
"Or what, you'll kick me out?"  
"If only I could."  
"Too bad. Hey Knuckles!"  
Knuckles looked up. "Shadow. What're you doing here?"  
"Have you heard about Sonic?"  
"Who hasn't? No one knows what caused it."  
"Eggman, no doubt. He's capturing jewellers, and leaving his usual notes at each scene."  
"And you thought he might have done something here?"  
"The Master Emerald is still a gemstone."  
"It's perfectly safe on my watch, Shadow. Nothings going to happen to it."  
"You say that, but how many times has something happened to it before on your watch?"  
"Are you suggesting I'm bad at guarding it?" he flared.  
"Just pointing out you sometimes don't always get it right. Or fall for some trick."  
"Sonic, stop it. You're going to get me in trouble at this rate." Shadow seemed to have forgotten his being irritated at Sonic.  
"Oh, shut up," he told Shadow, not out loud.  
Knuckles almost followed with his own retort, but seemed to notice something about them.  
"Are you alright? Only your eyes look a little weird."  
"Weird? How?"  
"Like bloodshot, but only faintly, and it's blue, not red."  
"Never noticed it. I better get it looked at. Later, Knuckle-head!"  
Shadow groaned at the last comment.  
"What's up, wouldn't you have said the same?"  
"No," he replied scathingly, "I don't habitually insult everyone I meet."  
"Coulda fooled me. You know how boring it is being you?"  
"Boring? Me?"  
"You can't even run right without skating on these shoes of yours."  
"I'm not you."  
"Congratulations, captain obvious."  
"Stop that!"  
"What, talking to you? At least it's more interesting."  
"If you ever get out and back to your own body, you're going to owe me a favour for this, faker."  
"If you say so, Shady."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Then don't call me faker, faker."  
"I wish you'd get out already."  
"Got any ideas?"  
"None."  
"Live with it then."  
"What else can I do? I'm a passenger in my own body."  
"Well if you hadn't gone running off through me before I could get out the way, it wouldn't have happened, would it?"  
"Whose fault is that?"  
"Eggman's."  
"You weren't showing off again, were you?"  
"Of course not. He just sent SWATbots after me. That's the last thing I remember, besides their looking weird."  
"Most sensible people would find out why they looked weird, then do something about it."  
"He had Amy."  
"You're a hypocrite, Sonic, do you know that? You profess not to be interested in her, yet still go running to save her when she's in trouble."  
"Just don't go telling anyone then."  
"What, that you love her? What's my silence on it worth to you?"  
"Y'know, I could always just stay here. Then you'd never be able to tell anyone."  
"And leave your own one in a coma? You wouldn't do that."  
"Oh no?" he bluffed. Shadow hesitated, but fell for it.  
"Alright, but if you get back-"  
"Yeah, yeah, new deal then. That's if I don't decide stay here."  
Sonic pulled into Shadow's flat, going to a mirror.  
"Looks like he was right," he told Shadow. "There's a few blue marks there."  
"Must be because of you."  
"Well excuse me."  
"I would, but you're me for now, and I don't feel like excusing myself."  
"Shadow, that makes no sense."  
"Neither do you, most of the time."  
"Touché. I think I have an idea."  
Shadow gasped in mock surprise. "You? An idea? Say it isn't so!"  
"Shut up. Or don't you want your body to yourself again."  
"Is that what your idea is?"  
"Maybe. It won't get me mine back, already tried that. But if you can't see me again after I leave, I'm gonna have to borrow someone else's again."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Do you see anyone else around here?"  
"Nope."  
"Right. Who'd you think we could go to and not sound crazy about it?"  
"Tails. Just tell him it's an Eggman thing. Knowing him, he'd probably find some way to reverse it too."  
"Guess I didn't think of that."  
"See, Sonic, that's because you're stupid."  
"Gee, thanks, mister unsociable."  
"No charge. Get going before I get any worse."  
"You mean there's worse than this? I'm shocked at you Shadow. I thought this boring life was all you had."  
"Shut up," Shadow repeated. "Just shut up and go. I almost can't stand to see myself acting like you."  
"Well, if you got out more..."  
"Go, Sonic!"

They found Tails buried, as usual, inside a machine. It was almost as big as he was, so all that was visible were a pair of legs and tails sticking out the top.  
"You know," Shadow remarked, "I've always been tempted to try and give him a scare when he's like that."  
"You don't have to try, it's fairly easy, and he doesn't mind if you do it right."  
"Show off how it's done then, know it all."  
He didn't bother replying to Shadow, instead stepping closer to Tails' machine.  
"Hey, Tails. What's up?"  
There was a muffled clang, a few choice words, then Tails extracted himself from the machine, rubbing at his head.  
"That's how you do it," Sonic told Shadow.  
"Neat," he commented in response.  
"Shadow? I wasn't expecting you."  
"I'm not Shadow. Well, Shadow's here, but I'm not him."  
"Wait, what? Say that again?"  
"Sorry little buddy, didn't mean to confuse you. I'm Sonic, but Shadow's here too."  
"Wait," he said again. "I remember hearing on the radio Sonic's in a coma."  
"I am, thanks to Eggman, but I'm also somehow separate from my body. I can walk through stuff and things. Shadow ran through me, and now I'm kinda... sharing his body with him, except he can't do anything."  
"So how do you leave again?"  
"Not sure. Got a few ideas."  
"And Shadow?"  
"Is a perfect travelling companion, even if he is irritable, and hates being called Shady."  
Shadow grumbled quietly to himself.  
"So what do you need me for?"  
"I think what happened to me, happened when I was trying to get Amy from Eggman. He had these odd looking SWATbots. When I hit one, I just blacked out, next thing I know I'm standing next to Amy, hunched over my body, and no one can see or hear me, and I can't touch anything."  
"Have you tried going back to your own the way you got stuck in Shadows?"  
"Yeah, it doesn't work."  
"So you think I might be able to build something to fix it."  
"Well, SWATbots are machines, so..."  
"You know where they are, Sonic, I don't. I need to examine them to figure out how they work."  
"I could go and get one."  
"Then you'd risk getting Shadow in the same situation you're in."  
"Don't do that," Shadow told him.  
"No trouble, Shady," he told Shadow, then to Tails, "If I could leave Shadow's body-"  
"Please, do," Shadow interrupted.  
"-then would it help?"  
"If you and I worked together like you two are, you mean? Probably. I thought you said you couldn't leave though?"  
"All I got is ideas. Haven't tried them yet."  
"Now would be a good time," both Shadow and Tails told him.  
"Dunno if either of you will be able to see me after, so what d'ya want me to do?"  
Tails thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll wait to see if Shadow gets his own to himself again, then if he has, I'll signal to you. You'll be able to hear me, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So we'll take it from there."  
"Alright, here goes then."  
He tried keeping Shadow's body still, and concentrated on just himself moving. With a strange kind of sucking sound, he pulled free, ending up half through the wall nearby, but clearly free from Shadow.  
Shadow also noticed.  
"Finally. I thought I was never going to get rid of him."  
Tails nodded. "You're back. How did you two get stuck together?"  
"He said he was stood in front of me when I started running, so I went right through him. It just happened after that."  
"Well then, Sonic, if you can hear me, just stand in front of me, then I'll try walking through you the same way."  
"Of course I can hear you, I did say I'd be able to," he grumbled, getting up and standing in Tails path.  
Tails walked through him, causing him to feel that tugging sensation before being pulled stronger, then once again seeming to cling to Tails.  
Tails slowed, then stopped, just as Shadow had.  
Shadow watched curiously. "Sonic?"  
Tails' voice echoed in his mind as well. "Sonic?"  
"Yup, I'm here alright," Sonic replied to both of them.  
"I'm guessing Shadow can't hear me," Tails said.  
"Nope. Just me," he replied in kind. It was better than looking mad, talking to himself.  
"Do either of you two need me for anything else?" Shadow asked.  
"I don't know, lemme ask Tails."  
"I heard. It might be useful if he does; you're not used to being me yet."  
"Tails thinks so," he told Shadow.  
"What for?"  
"Maybe to help out, or maybe just to enjoy my charming company some more," he grinned back.  
"I'll get you for that," Shadow threatened.  
"Stop that," Tails told him. "At least behave while you're borrowing my body."  
"Sorry Tails. Couldn't help myself."  
"We ought to go back to where you got attacked. Get Shadow to come with you. You can take the Tornado."  
"Tails, I can't fly that thing. I don't know the slightest thing about it."  
"You've got me right with you, I can tell you what to do as we go along."  
"You're sure?"  
"Trust me."  
Sonic sighed, and turned back to Shadow. "We're taking the Tornado. Tails is going to try and teach me to fly it as we go along."  
"Are you sure you need me? Not that I don't trust either of you, but..."  
"Oh, stop that. I didn't get you in any trouble, did I?"  
"You almost did with Knuckles."  
"Nah, I know his limits. C'mon, help me get the Tornado ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow eyed them carefully, still uncertain about trusting Sonic to fly the Tornado. They both knew Shadow had only ever been in it before reluctantly, and didn't like to fly.  
"You're sure you can make me fly this thing?"  
"If you're that bothered by it, go ask Shadow to let you borrow his body again, and I'll fly it."  
"You know he wouldn't let me. He didn't like me there the first time round."  
"Maybe you two should try getting along, for a change."  
"Maybe he should stop being such a bore."  
"Sonic!"  
"He is. He's never even cracked a smile."  
Tails sighed. "Just drop it, and trust me. It's simple."  
"Says you. You built it."  
"Exactly. And you've got me right with you. So you'll know exactly what to do."  
Sonic started the engine, and jumped in.  
Shadow stood for a few moments, then grumbling again, he jumped on the back, picking up a small box of tools Tails had insisted they bring.  
Sonic glanced back at him.  
"Sure you trust me?"  
"It's either that or letting you in here again. I trust Tails. Not you."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
"Stop complaining," Tails told him, starting giving him directions.  
The Tornado took off somewhat unsteadily, Tails having to talk rapidly to keep them stable.  
True to his word, the Tornado wasn't as complex as he'd first thought. It still required paying attention to Tails and the multitude of displays littered in front of him, but Tails made it sound simple.  
Shadow had closed his eyes, muttering under his breath. Clearly he still wasn't happy about this.  
"Pay attention," Tails reminded him. "Never mind him, concentrate on your flying. You're drifting off course."  
"Sorry. I didn't think it was so sensitive."  
"A small difference in direction here would mean a far larger one further ahead."  
"I think I see why you never tried to teach me before."  
"It'd be harder. You might even be able to fly this yourself after this."  
"I don't know about that..."  
"Be confident – not everyone can fly a plane. Imagine, being able to fly to run other places."  
"Where'd I go?"  
"On holiday?"  
"What about you? What if you need the Tornado?"  
"The Tornado 2?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"To the left slightly. Don't tilt the plane too far, it's just a small change."  
He pushed the controls to the left, the plane tilting obligingly.  
"That's enough. Bring it back."  
"You do know where we're going to land, right?"  
"Uh... don't tell Shadow. I don't know the area too well."  
"Tails!"  
"We're far enough above it that I'll be able to get a good enough look. Well, you will, but you'll need to so I can find us a place to land."  
"You're not filling me with confidence here, Tails."  
"Stop complaining. Landing is easier than taking off."  
"I'm sure I've heard other pilots say otherwise."  
"They're not as good as me."  
"Neither am I."  
"You've got me, which is the next best thing."  
"If you say so. I think we're almost there. That's the pyramid we were outside. That arena place is where I was."  
"Have a good look around. I need to see more."  
"I don't know what I'm looking for."  
"I do. Look."  
Sonic just glanced out and looked, trying not to change the plane's course too much.  
"Got it. We'll land on that track outside the arena."  
"That? It's just a dirt path."  
"It's the only place. Now listen, and pay attention."  
Shadow glanced up when he felt the plane head downwards, groaned, and returned to grumbling, head in his hands between his knees.  
The Tornado, once again slightly unsteady, came down for a landing. It bounced once, twice, then stayed on the ground.  
Tails barely managed to get Sonic to stop the plane before the end of the dirt strip.  
"Not bad," he complimented him as the engine wound down.  
Sonic turned, looking at Shadow, who hadn't got up yet.  
"You can look up now, scaredy-cat. We've landed."  
"Don't ever make me fly with you again," he stammered.  
"It wasn't that bad."  
"You're not afraid of heights."  
"You? Afraid of heights."  
"Shut up."  
"Leave him alone, Sonic."  
He led Shadow into the arena in front of the pyramid.  
"This is it. Eggman was in one of his flying pods, Amy was held in one of his see-through tubes over there, and the SWATbots came from... pretty much everywhere."  
"Get Shadow to go looking for them."  
He passed it on.  
"If it wasn't Tails giving me orders, I wouldn't do it," he grumbled, vanishing soon after.  
"Don't suppose you've spotted any parts you got off them?"  
"I didn't get the chance. It must have been some kind of contact thing."  
"That doesn't sound like Eggman."  
"It was him, for sure. Unless that metal me has gotten loose again."  
"I doubt it. Eggman wouldn't let him get out of control again after that."  
Shadow returned.  
"I found them. They're kept in the gladiators rooms, deactivated."  
"You're sure?"  
"No way to tell without touching one, and I don't want to be in the same situation as you."  
"Aw, come on. It's not that bad."  
"Speak for yourself. This way."

The arena's tunnels and caverns seemed endless. Sonic wanted to get back to his own body and run; he was missing it.  
"You could always fly for a bit," Tails told him, picking up on that.  
"You think I could manage it?"  
"It's even simpler than the Tornado, believe me. Just spin the tails, take off, and tilt in the direction you want to go. You don't even need me to do that."  
"I'm not sure I should try."  
"Why not? Shadow probably wouldn't mind a change of pace. You'll be able to fly faster than you can walk."  
Sonic gave it a try, hovering just above Shadow.  
"Show off," he muttered, picking up speed slightly. Sonic tried to keep up, finding it really was as easy as Tails had claimed. He just had to land periodically.  
"Here," Shadow said finally. "This is where they... were."  
The room was empty.  
"Look at the floor, Sonic. If they're based off the normal SWATbot design, you'll see their tracks."  
He didn't bother to tell Shadow, following the trail.  
It led back to the arena. The SWATbots seemed to be practising. But they didn't need to practice, right? They were machines.  
"They've got to keep in use," Tails explained. "Saves them getting too dusty, and brings out any system troubles."  
"You see the odd markings on them? And those weird tanks on their shoulders?"  
"Of course I do. They look almost like gas tanks, or maybe for dangerous liquids."  
"Would either do what happened to me?"  
"No, I don't think so. I need to disable one. You've got the toolbox?"  
"Yeah, what do we need?"  
"There's a small blue box with a red button, and a black mark on. Point the black mark toward them, and push the button. Make sure Shadow's behind you."  
"What'll it do?"  
"It's a specially made EMP. It'll only go in the direction of the black mark. Took me a lot of work, and still very short ranged. It should hit them all from here."  
"If it doesn't?"  
"Don't try using it again, and don't get too close. They'll probably raise the alarm."  
"Oh, joy."  
He set off the pulse. The air in front of him seemed to ripple as it passed through, raising a small dust storm as it passed over the ground. The bots collapsed to the ground, their circuits fried.  
They were all affected by the pulse, fortunately. The surface of each one had sparks skittering all over it.  
"Now that's interesting," Tails remarked. "I want a closer look."  
"Want me to get out and leave you to it?"  
"If you like. Stick close if you do though, since we can't see you."  
Sonic left, with the sucking sounds again.  
"Whew. Thanks Sonic. I can see why Shadow got so bothered by it."  
"Don't mention it," he replied absently, forgetting Tails couldn't hear him.  
He stood watching, bored, as Tails examined a bot. He gave some thought to flying the way Tails had done, and felt odd briefly.  
He glanced behind him. He had a pair of tails. Matching Tails' ones.  
He concentrated on them, and made them vanish again.  
He concentrated again, making them reappear. He reached out, to make sure they were real. At least to him, anyway.  
They were.  
Jumping up, he gave them a spin, flying just as he had before, making him grin.  
Tails tore out several parts of the bot, stowing them in the toolbox.  
"Alright. We can go, I can look at these in more detail back at the workshop. You can fly us back again."  
"Fun," he commented, this time trying to walk through Tails himself. As he got close, he didn't need to, he was drawn in.  
"Where did Shadow go?"  
"No idea, I was paying attention to the machine."  
"I could call for him. Or just leave."  
"Don't be so unkind."  
"You're no fun."  
"I'm trying to help you, Sonic."  
"Oh, alright." Shadow blurred into sight after being called once.  
"What's up?"  
"We're going back. The Tornado again."  
"I'll go on home, thanks."  
"Look, I didn't fly that badly."  
"Yeah, it's just I don't like flying. I'm outta here."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic left Tails' body again when they returned, letting the fox get to work already.  
Tails seemed to realize he was still there, feeling bored again.  
"If you like, I could call Amy and let her know what's happened."  
"Don't worry about it, I'm not sure she'd take it well."  
"If you're sure."  
"Hey, did you just hear me?"  
"I can hear you clearly."  
"See me at all?"  
Tails looked in Sonic's direction, turning toward where he'd heard Sonic's voice. His ears twitched, still listening.  
"No. Nothing at all."  
"Well I guess that's something. Found anything?"  
"Yeah, it's a complex thing. I'm not gonna try and explain. If I'm having trouble getting my head around it, you can guarantee you won't."  
"Thanks, Tails."  
"Sorry. I guess I could have put that better."  
"You know, maybe I should go find someone else and ask if they'll share with me."  
"Knuckles is still up at Angel Island. I think I saw Jet earlier too."  
"Maybe if I can track down Jet I can get him to teach me to fly again."  
"Wasn't flying my way enough?"  
"Well, yeah, but Jet's way is different."  
"What about Knuckles and his gliding?"  
"I think Knuckles might be a bit sore, still. I teased him a bit while I was with Shadow. Didn't tell him it was me instead."  
"Oh, Sonic... can't you ever leave Shadow alone?"  
"He just needs to loosen up."  
"Well, maybe if you don't tell him it was you, you'll be alright."  
"You know what Knuckles is like when someone's annoyed him."  
"Maybe not such a good idea then."  
"That doesn't really leave anyone. I don't know where Jet is, Knuckles is irritable, and Shadow-"  
"Doesn't like you at the moment. And I'm working on this."  
"Tails? Who're you talking to?"  
They stopped and stared at each other. It was Amy's voice.  
Tails quickly found his phone and put it nearby so he could claim he was on it, hastily making as if he was just bidding their phantom caller goodbye.  
Amy came in. Sonic carefully kept out of the way. He hadn't felt that pull from her like he had everyone else earlier, but now it was there.  
"I was on the phone."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"But your phone's off."  
"Battery," Sonic said quickly, prompting Tails, who picked it up, glancing at it.  
"Battery must have died. What's up, Amy?"  
"I just thought I'd visit. Rouge stopped by at the hospital. Told me to take a break, she'd watch over Sonic for me."  
"You don't need to, you know."  
"I dunno... I feel kinda responsible. It was Eggman catching me that got him in this mess."  
Sonic rolled his eyes. Like he wouldn't have done the same for Tails or any of the others. Even Shadow, though probably only if no one else would.  
"You don't know that for certain."  
"I had a hunch. Eggman made some wild claim about keeping him out the way, then those jewellers going missing..."  
"Someone will do something, don't worry. Shadow left these parts with me, he said something about them being odd for the machines they were on, so I'm checking them."  
"Did... he say where he got them?"  
"Some arena near a pyramid."  
"That's where Sonic and me where. I recognise them, they were on the SWATbots... it was after Sonic hit one he fell unconscious."  
"Really? That's interesting. Maybe they hold a clue."  
"Nah, you don't say," Sonic cut in sarcastically. Seeing Tails flicker an annoyed look, he continued, "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."  
Sonic tried to lean back on a window, forgetting he couldn't, and falling through. As he got up, he found Amy coming to the window, only just managing to get clear before he ended up sharing with her the same way he had Tails and Shadow. He walked back in through another window.  
Amy was leaning on the window he'd tried to lean on, looking anxious.  
"What if he doesn't wake up?" she asked. "What if he stays like this?"  
"I don't think you've got anything to worry about, Amy. If these parts are part of the cause, I'll find a way to undo it, don't worry."  
"I can't help it. It's Sonic. It'd be like you and Cream."  
Tails looked shyly away. Sonic knew he didn't like talking about that. It was like him admitting he didn't really mind Amy's advances on him.  
He decided to take a seat on the floor. It was the only solid thing to him while he wasn't sharing with anyone.  
"Tails," he called out while it was quiet. "Don't let her come to the back window. I'm here."  
He nodded at him while Amy's back was turned.  
Amy turned quickly. "Did you just hear Sonic's voice?"  
"No," Tails said, trying to hide the truth. "I think you're hearing things. Probably just because you're worried about him."  
"I guess. I don't know what to do... I feel kinda helpless."  
"I wish she wouldn't keep doing that," Sonic complained. "It's not like I'm any better."  
Amy looked around, puzzled. "I'm sure I heard him again."  
Tails shook his head. "I didn't hear anything."  
"I know I heard something."  
"This wind, maybe," Tails suggested nervously. He'd never liked lying to people.  
"Tails, you know something you're not telling me."  
"I'm sure Sonic's fine," he evaded her. "There's nothing to worry about. You're just hearing things from worrying too much."  
"That's not all, is it?"  
Sonic gave up. "Go ahead, tell her. She'll call you crazy or something, but it'll solve the problem."  
"You can tell me, I won't call you crazy."  
"I wish you'd stop doing that, Amy."  
Tails, having heard both, shifted uneasily.  
"You know it's these parts that put him in the coma?" She nodded. "They also somehow separated him from his body, and now he's... well, somehow like a ghost, we can't see him, and only just hear him, and he can't touch anything."  
"That's cra... uh, I mean, unlikely."  
"It's what happened. He's sat under that window beside you."  
"How do you know if you can't see him?"  
"Because for some reason I can hear him clearly, and he told me so."  
"So what would happen if I walked through him?"  
"Amy, please don't do that," Sonic pleaded, hoping she'd pick it up. He didn't want to think about what it might be like sharing her body.  
Amy didn't seem to hear though. Tails came to the rescue.  
"I wouldn't do it. Shadow and I have already done it. It's... hard to explain."  
Amy stared him down. He gave in and continued.  
"If someone walks through him, they become like a passenger in their own body, and Sonic borrows it, taking over control until he leaves."  
"So I'd just be able to watch and listen while he does whatever he wants?"  
"You'd be able to talk to him. I helped him fly the Tornado while he was sharing mine."  
"What was that like? Having him there like that?"  
"Kinda strange. I couldn't do anything, just watch, listen and tell him what to do. He upset Shadow a bit before then though, Shadow was the one who first found out what happens when he accidentally ran through Sonic."  
"Can I... talk to him?"  
"Through me?"  
"Well... any way at all."  
"You can't hear him clearly," he told her, shaking his head. "That'd mean he'd have to share with someone else."  
"He can share with me."  
"Uh, Amy? He's... um and you're..." Tails gave up, blushing hard.  
Amy laughed, "I know that, silly, but I think if I had the chance, I'd do it to him. Maybe embarrass him a bit."  
"I guess it's up to Sonic."  
They both turned to him, even though they couldn't see him.  
There was a long silence.  
"He is there, right?"  
"Unless he's gone wandering off."  
"I'm still here," he told them. "Tails, would you mind?"  
Tails nodded, and Sonic walked into him.  
"Hey Amy," he said once he was there. "What did ya want me for?"  
Amy hugged him hard.  
"You're crushing me," he wheezed out.  
"Sorry. I was worried."  
"I know, I have been here listening."  
"So what have you been doing like that?"  
"Well, I decided to watch Shadow, found out about the missing jewellers..." he continued explaining, Amy listening and nodding. Normally it was the other way around, he was normally the one nodding and pretending to listen.  
"Why don't you leave Tails, then go back to your own?"  
"I tried it. It doesn't work. I don't know why. That's why I asked Tails to have a look at the parts for me."  
"You should let him get on with it then."  
"And do what? Knuckles is still annoyed, Shadow doesn't like sharing and I don't know anyone else who'd let me."  
"There's me," Amy supplied.  
"Well... yeah, but Tails did say..."  
"Oh, come on. A brave boy like you afraid of sharing with a girl?" she teased.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I strongly suspect this one is bordering the line between T and M ratings. For now, I'm leaving it as is, but if people think it should be under M instead, let me know and I'll shift it over. Personally I can't be certain, which is why I think it's worth asking for your input on it.  
Other than that, the only thing I have to say... is those who like Shadow - watch him get back at Sonic for his earlier behavior. Or start to, at least.

* * *

"This is really weird, Amy."  
"Oh, stop complaining. It doesn't bother me."  
"Yeah, but you're used to it, it's your body."  
"If it bothers you that much, then leave again."  
Sonic said nothing.  
"See? Just ignore it, it's perfectly fine, and even if something does come up, I can tell you how to deal with it."  
"Or I could leave and let you deal with it," Sonic replied, not wanting to think about the possibilities that the 'something' could be.  
"I'll make you a deal, then. You put up with this, and then when Tails puts you back to normal, you let me do the same to you."  
"What? That's crazy!"  
"No, it's not. You're complaining it's hard for you to share with me here, so we'll see then if it's the same for me sharing with you in your own."  
"Amy, what if I don't want to?"  
"Stop complaining then."  
"You're not leaving me much choice."  
"You know, I never thought you'd be such a baby about this."  
"Hey!"  
"Well you are. You're making a fuss over nothing."  
"C'mon Amy, you can't say it wouldn't bother you too."  
"Why not? Anyway, why don't we go do something."  
"Like what?"  
"Go see a movie. Actually, no. I want to talk to Shadow."  
"Uh, Amy... Shadow doesn't like me at the moment, remember?"  
"I said I wanted to talk to him. You've got to stick around someone, and Tails works best without any distractions, so we can both go."

Shadow answered the knock at the door, and found Amy stood there. There were the tell-tale faint blue marks that he and Sonic had seen while he'd been sharing, proving that Sonic had given in for whatever reason, and was sharing with his own girlfriend. He had to try not to snigger, leading them in.  
Not trusting himself to keep from making a comment, he settled for looking amused at Sonic, who in turn looked awkward.  
"Uh... Amy... wanted to talk to you," he managed finally. "I kinda … got talked into coming along too."  
Shadow burst out laughing, unable to hold it back any longer.  
Sonic looked mortified for a moment, then he clearly left, keeping to himself as Amy reasserted herself.  
"Oh, stop that," she told him. "You're nasty."  
After recovering and getting up off the floor again, he replied, "I'm sorry. It was the way he said it. And I never expected him to share with you like that... no offence meant, though, Amy, I'm sure it's not so bad, but Sonic..."  
"Leave him alone. Maybe if you two treated each other better..."  
Shadow was certain he heard Sonic say, "Yeah, and maybe Eggman will stop making insane plans too."  
Still trying not to laugh, Shadow went on to the point they probably should have been discussing.  
"So what did you want me for?"  
"We were going to see a movie. Sonic and me, that is. Since I don't trust someone not to take a seat nearby and have the shock of having Sonic with them, that means he needs someone to share with."  
"Oh, no. Once with him was bad enough."  
A wicked little grin crossed her face.  
"Well, I guess that leaves only one other choice... Sonic will have to share with me, and you'll have to go with us."  
"I am _not_ going on a... a... a date, with him!"  
"So let him share, and let him take me instead."  
"People would still see me, and still think it's me!"  
"You're as bad as he is. So people will see you and me together. What's wrong with that? You can tell people we're just friends, and Sonic knew about it and doesn't mind, if that helps you."  
"I'm not going."  
"Well you better come up with some solution then," she told him, crossing her arms. "Because I'm going with him one way or the other, and you're coming along too."  
"What? Why do I have to go?"  
"You need to get out more. Get a life. See places, you know? Stop hiding in here."  
"I don't hide in here," he spluttered back indignantly.  
"So what's the problem with going out to a movie with us?"  
"I'm not interested. You haven't even told me what movie it is."  
"That's 'cause we haven't been to look yet."  
"Shadow," Sonic's voice murmured to him, "Think of me as well. Imagine if you were in my place. It's really weird sharing with her. I don't really want to have to share with her if she's bringing you along too. It wouldn't feel right."  
Shadow pretended he hadn't heard. Maybe he could get back at Sonic for earlier if he did this to him.  
"Amy?" he asked. "Have you talked to Sonic about your two ideas?"  
"Oh, he's heard them by now, no doubt."  
"Yeah, but did you actually discuss them with him?"  
"I might have dropped a few hints, but what does it matter? It's one of us he'll have to share with."  
"What if he started complaining about whatever choice we made?"  
"I'm sure he'll live with it for me," she said with a toss of her head. "Besides... it depends on who he's sharing with. If it's me, I can always talk him into it. Like I did for bringing you along with us to a movie."  
He pretended to be considering it all, then finally turned back to her.  
"I really don't want to do this at all," he told her, "But given that I'd rather be seen with you, than have to put up with him again, I'll come along, and you two can share."  
"I knew you'd see it my way eventually," she replied happily.  
He was certain Sonic had muttered something unkind about him in his ear.

"So what should we see, Amy?"  
"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Sonic complained quietly, still trying to act like Amy because of other people around.  
"What else can I call you? People would talk if they heard Amy thinking she was Sonic."  
"Just forget it."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"I said to forget it."  
"No, about the movie."  
"I don't know... I haven't seen any of these ones."  
"I thought you came here often?"  
"I go to movies often, just not this one here. The one I go to is on the other side of the city."  
"Why that one?"  
"They let me in free there."  
"Cheapskate."  
"Hey, they also do pretty good chilli dogs too."  
Amy ended their argument, picking one for them. Neither paid attention to what the movie was, but it was easier than arguing with her.  
After they'd taken their seats, Sonic shifted uneasily, then leaned on Shadow, who almost pulled back.  
"What are you doing?" he hissed, not believing Sonic would do this. "Have you lost your mind?"  
"Stop complaining. Amy insisted."  
Shadow sighed. The things he was having to put up with... it was almost enough for him to want to help his rival out. Or at least Tails, so he wouldn't have to put up with this.

Robotnik leaned back in his chair, watching the jewellers at work. Some of them bickered among themselves, others were working together. Some had elected to work alone.  
He wasn't trying to steal the Master Emerald - not yet, anyway. With any luck, once they'd finished what he needed them to do, no one would know the difference anyway, and Knuckles would be left guarding a worthless glass fake.  
Perhaps the Chaos Emeralds too? But no, that would mean going up against Shadow directly, and Shadow's rivalry with Sonic meant that he was bound to keep out of it this time. Better that Shadow was kept away from this plan. He'd be able to expose it in a few instants.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

Those who regularly follow my stories know I let my ideas flow, with little direct intervention from me, except to make it sound right - at least to me, anyway.  
This is the result of the latest 'let it flow' for it. Be warned, like the last chapter, this is toeing the line between T and M ratings, and I have a sneaking suspicion that by two or three chapters ahead, it'll definitely need changing over. but for now, it's still a T the way I see it.

Little warning over. Now for another warning.  
If you don't like spoilers, do not read the next line.  
There is the start of a developing SonicxShadow here, and it's likely to stick around for the remainder of the story.

Right, that's me over and done with. Go ahead, read and enjoy. And if you didn't read that spoiler above... well, you'll see.  
Read on.

* * *

Shadow led them away at the end, still privately grumbling to himself about Amy's insistence that Sonic act like her while others were around. Given that Sonic hadn't been enthusiastic about it either, it was hardly likely he was making it up.  
He almost doubted that now though, as Sonic had claimed Amy had gone to sleep part way through the movie, leaving him to do what he wanted. Which in this case, had been to continue pretending. It was starting to annoy Shadow, but he couldn't show that, not with other people around.  
Maybe he'd give it up once they got back to his flat, he hoped to himself.  
"Shadow?" he said, in a winsome voice, and one he knew well enough. Amy sometimes used it when she was trying to get something out of him.  
"What now?" Trying to keep it from sounding irritable wasn't easy.  
"Think you could get me a drink?"  
"You can't wait until we get back?"  
"Well, you wouldn't get me one back at the movie, so I'm parched." For a moment, Shadow thought Sonic might have left, and he was back talking to Amy again, but the faint blue marks showed Sonic was still there.  
He sighed, and got them both drinks before continuing on once more. It almost seemed like Sonic was deliberately trying to prolong their little outing. He refused to call it a date.  
"Hey, Shadow!" Someone called from behind him. They turned to see Knuckles headed toward him. It looked like he wasn't sore over Sonic's taunting him earlier, but even so, it wasn't exactly a welcome sight. "Does Sonic know you're on a date with Amy?" he asked them, drawing close.  
"It's not a date!" Shadow snapped irritably.  
"Oh, don't be so grouchy," Sonic told him. "Of course Sonic knows."  
"So what did he say about it?" Knuckles asked, ignoring Shadow trying to splutter something.  
"Well, of course he doesn't mind, otherwise why would I be out on a date with Shadow?" he replied, matter of factly.  
"I know Sonic isn't enthusiastic about you, but I never thought he'd just let you go like this."  
"He isn't letting me go. Just letting me see whoever I want."  
Shadow finally found his voice again. "It's not a date! He-she just dragged me with her to see a movie."  
"Yeah, Shadow, that's kinda what girls call a date," Knuckles told him, grinning. "I'll let you two lovebirds go back to your date." He left them again, chuckling to himself over Shadow's reaction.  
"Have you gone totally insane?" Shadow demanded of Sonic. Sonic just winked back, and pulled on his arm, leading them back to his flat.

Sonic was beside himself. Not only had Amy let him do it, but Shadow had reacted even better than he thought. He had a few feelings he wasn't sure he liked though...  
Shadow had locked himself in his room when they got back to his place. Since Amy was enjoying a nap without having to worry, he checked Shadow's answering machine, and found a message from Tails on it.  
"Shadow, and Sonic if you're there. I've got some news on the parts we got off Eggman. I think can undo what's happened, but I'll need working parts to be certain. These fried ones make it uncertain. Which means I need you two to help me get some more from a deactivated one. I can't replicate this technology myself, not without a working model, let alone build something based off it."  
Useful to know. How were they going to deactivate one without it taking effect though? He couldn't touch them, except while with someone else, and if he did it then, it'd land them in the same state as him.  
Shadow would hardly help, especially after what he'd just put him through. He'd have felt a little pity for him, but Shadow wasn't the one sharing with Amy. Not that it was bad, and it wasn't as weird now he found most of it was just the differences between... girls and boys, and best left at that. Most of it he found he'd grown used to, and could ignore.  
Who else could they call for help? Knuckles? How would he react when he found out what he'd been up to, and how would he react if he found out he'd just been talking with Sonic, not Amy as he'd thought? Probably not the best choice.  
That left Jet, or any of the others of the Babylon Rogues, but no one knew where they were most of the time. Tails was out of the question, of course – they needed him to undo it in the first place.  
He couldn't think of anyone else left. Oh, perhaps Silver might stop by on one of his really random visits, or maybe even Blaze, but neither was around, nor likely to be around. They rarely showed up when you felt you could do with them being around.  
Rouge was anyone's guess. Even Knuckles, who it was widely known had a secret crush on the bat, didn't know where she was.  
So, with Amy napping, and Shadow being his usual self, there wasn't really anything he could do.  
He leaned against Shadow's door, listening. There was no sound, of course – Shadow was good at not making any noise – but he was definitely in there.  
"Hey, Shadow," he said. "I know you're probably mad at me, but don't take it personally. I never said it was a date. Knuckles did that." He waited a bit, then since there was no reply, he went on. "Amy said I could do it, and even suggested I go ahead with it – more people see her than me, she gets to see more people, so more people actually know her in person like. So it would have been weird for them seeing her act like me." Shadow still said nothing, but there was what could have been a sigh, confirming that Shadow hadn't done something crazy like leap out the window. "You know, I might have been wrong earlier, when I tried to get you to let me share with you and take Amy myself. Most of that was 'cause it was still strange to me then."  
"And it isn't now?" Shadow finally said.  
"Not so much, no. Amy was right, it was just the initial getting used to it all. I guess if some... girl stuff that I don't know anything about happened... well, then I might get a bit uncomfortable, but I got Amy with me... still napping, actually, but she's there, I could always ask her."  
"Be honest with me about something, faker."  
"Sure thing, Shady."  
"Tell me how you felt, acting as if you were her, taking me on a date. And don't try and tell me it wasn't a date, you tried to make it seem like one."  
"Yeah, alright, I guess you got me there, I was trying to get you to admit it, at least."  
"So be honest, how did you feel?"  
Sonic slid down the door, thinking and considering. It was probably just as well Amy was still sleeping, given what he wanted to say.  
"Honest?" He gave a long pause, then continued, his voice only slightly betraying his nerves. He wasn't sure how Shadow would take this. "I think I could get to like doing that to you. Taking you out on a date, that is, not teasing you."  
"Seriously? I never had you down for that sort of thing."  
"What sort of thing?"  
"You know... you thinking of me that way."  
"Oh, that. No... I'm not like that. Not normally, but... I guess either Amy's body is affecting me, or taking you out on that date gave me some ideas I never thought of before."  
"Does Amy know how you feel?"  
"Of course not. I'd never admit it if she was awake to hear."  
"Be honest with me again?" There was a slightly more gentle tone this time.  
"Only if you're honest with me about something first."  
"Go ahead... I guess."  
"Tell me how _you_ felt about it. Or feel about it now."  
"At the time? I thought you'd gone insane. You heard me object to it all before you dragged me off. And now... I'll tell you that, after you answer mine."  
"Oh, alright then."  
"What are you going to do about these... ideas, if you get back to your own body, and still have them?"  
"I think I'd have a bit of a crisis on my hands. I got feelings for Amy, even if I do pretend otherwise, but..."  
"You think you've got some for me too now?"  
"I wish you hadn't put it that way."  
"Why not?"  
"'cause it's kinda true."  
"So what would you do?"  
"I dunno..." He thought about it for a bit. "I guess I'd have to talk to you and Amy about it... see how you both feel."  
"Amy would go through a loop if she knew. As for me... I don't think of you that way. Amy, perhaps, but she's dedicated to chasing you down."  
That gave Sonic a few ideas, but they troubled him. They went against his own ethics, unless he could reason with Amy... and if he wanted to win the argument they'd have over that, he'd have to admit the growing crush he was developing for Shadow.  
Shadow must have sensed his unwillingness to talk about it any more, so went on himself.  
"You asked how I feel about it now. If you hadn't insisted I be honest about it, I'd tell you the same thing as before."  
"But I did, so what d'ya feel?"  
"I think... Amy is definitely-"  
"Not hearing a word of this, don't worry."  
"I think I... I think I feel almost the same way you do. Just not for you as yourself."  
"You mean... you want me trying to be Amy?"  
"I guess that's what I'm trying to say... I like Amy, I already said I had an interest in her once..."  
"But you also admitted her chasing me to the point of ignoring any other guys."  
"Yeah. It was like trying to run in a race I'd already lost to you. But you... you sounded almost perfectly like Amy, I even questioned whether you'd left and it really was her a few times."  
"What gave it away?"  
"You mean besides those faint blue marks you give anyone in their eyes?"  
"Oh yeah..."  
"There was still a bit of you shining through."  
There was a long silence.  
"Shadow, I got an idea, but... we're both gonna have to talk to Amy about it."  
"I think I know what you're thinking, but tell me anyway."  
"Did you hear the message Tails left you on your phone?"  
"Yeah."  
"Assuming we did convince Amy... what if she and I used the stuff so I stayed here, and she took over being Sonic..." he trailed off, an edge of uncertainty in his voice.  
"I was thinking what you were thinking," Shadow replied, after a long pause. Another sliding sound made it clear he was now sat leaning on the other side of his door.  
They sat in silence for a bit, Shadow's irritation gone, and Sonic's mind racing with ideas, not all of which he liked the idea of. He wondered how his friends, and Amy, especially Amy, would take it.  
"You know," Shadow said finally, "If anyone else knew what we're thinking, they'd say we needed mental help."  
"They don't know what I'm going through, having to share with other people like this."  
"They also didn't go through sharing with their own girlfriend."  
"Actually, Amy and I never really agreed on that. It's just a kinda... generally accepted thing that someday she'd finally catch me."  
"Probably just as well, given what we're thinking of."  
"Hey Shadow? You got any movies we can watch here?"  
"A few I think, why?"  
"I thought we could just... watch one here together while we wait for Amy to wake up."  
"Are you asking me on a second date?"  
"Aren't dates meant to be where you take your date out?"  
"I dunno. I never really dated anyone, remember. Did you?"  
"Eh... I've been dragged into it a few times by Amy..."  
"I guess neither of us really knows much... what do you think, second date?"  
"Second date," he agreed, shifting off the door as Shadow opened it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

You know, I was going to try writing these with as few notes as possible? Oh well, I guess we're none of us perfect. Anyway.  
The diary entry of Shadows doesn't add much to the story, but on the other hand, it also makes it a little clearer what he's feeling and thinking.  
If you don't want to read it though, don't just skip the chapter entirely - there is a bit of actual story at the end.

_

* * *

Shadow's Diary_

Today's been one of the strangest days I've ever had. I'd planned to sleep in to late morning, and enjoy it.  
That much went fine.  
So I checked the news, and it tells me Sonic's in a coma, Robotnik is up to some new nefarious plan kidnapping jewellers, and everyone's in a panic because Sonic's out of the picture.  
You know, you'd think they'd remember there's other people, and that they actually help him. Or, like me, are completely independent of him, and capable of handling it. Do they ever ask me?  
Nope, not ever.  
This is where the strangeness starts.  
As the news is on, I'm sure I can feel someone there, and I'm also sure I can hear Sonic's voice. Of course, he's in a coma though, so I couldn't have been, right?  
I couldn't have been more wrong.  
It turns out, he's in some weird out of body experience. I didn't know that then.  
I had this weird idea from nowhere – from him, now, I realize – that suggested I could leave it all up to Tails, Knuckles and everyone else, but they'd just make a mess of it, so I should deal with Robotnik. Nothing to it.  
Went on up to the scene of the latest kidnapping. Police know me, know I work for GUN sometimes, so it's no hassle getting allowed on the scene.  
This jewellery store... well, it looked perfectly normal to me. Nothing missing, nothing broken. Just no jeweller. In his place, there's one of Robotnik's stupid notes, telling everyone he'd up to some new plan, and challenging us to stop him.  
Without anything to go on, I left, thinking why he wanted jewellers. Sonic apparently had followed me, and suggested it was probably the Chaos Emeralds. While I was busy thinking, I didn't realize who'd said it, and finished his sentence with one suggesting the Master Emerald.  
After that, I realized something weird was going on. I started hearing him more clearly at that point, accusing me of being lost.  
I did something I regret now – I ran off, thinking of going to Angel Island.  
What made me regret it was that I didn't know what was coming next.  
Sonic, incorporeal to the rest of the world, had been stood in front of me, so of course, I ran through him. Big mistake.  
We know now that when someone runs through him like that, we get shunted aside as a passenger in our own body, and Sonic takes over control.  
You've no idea how much of a shock that was!  
We made a few unkind passes at each other, but since Sonic didn't know how to leave – much less how to get back to his own body, since apparently, overlapping it didn't work – we were stuck together, and he continued on to Angel Island for me.  
Oh, what a mistake that turned out to be.  
Sonic decided to 'have some fun' with Knuckles, and taunted him to the point that if we'd stuck around any longer, we'd have been fighting. On the other hand, we did learn that Robotnik hadn't done anything to the Master Emerald.  
Knuckles did note that my eyes looked odd – like they had tiny flecks of blue in them.  
We got back home, and looking in a mirror, we both saw them too. It turns out they're the only mark of Sonic sharing with someone.  
We talked, yet again, and he really irritated me, but finally got on our way again, this time to Tails. That was my idea. Tails would at least accept the explanation for it, if not believe it.  
Tails understood easily after questioning Sonic, and Sonic finally tried one of his ideas to leave me – which worked – and then joined Tails instead. At the time, I was glad to have my body to myself again. I couldn't stand to see me acting like Sonic.  
Tails' next suggestion made me forget that – he was going to get Sonic to fly the Tornado.  
I'm afraid of heights, though I hide it well. And I've never once seen Sonic fly the Tornado.  
The two of them got me up in that thing though, and I'll grudgingly admit Sonic can fly.  
Just don't ask me to tell you about the flight. I didn't look for most of it.  
We landed at some desert Arena with a pyramid behind it that Tails – well, Sonic sharing with Tails – told me this was where he'd been attacked this morning, while trying to save Amy from Robotnik (again) and that the SWATbots had put him in the coma and separated him, but didn't know how. Except that they looked odd.  
I went searching around and found them, deactivated. By the time I'd led them to them, with Sonic learning how to fly like Tails along the way, they'd gone back out to the arena.  
One of Tails' devices disabled the lot of them, and he went to work on collecting parts. When they were done, I told them I was going home. Not that Sonic's flying was bad, just that I didn't want to do it again.  
That peace lasted for all of a few hours, before Amy came knocking at my door. Or more accurately, and much to my surprise and amusement, Sonic sharing with Amy. I almost could not believe it.  
I really couldn't believe it after he left, and she told me why. Sonic was getting in the way at Tails' workshop, so she'd talked him into sharing with her, and they'd come to me to drag me off to see a movie. She gave me two choices. I could either share with Sonic again, and let him take her on a date, or I could make him share with her, and do my best not to let it seem like a date.  
Given that he and I hadn't exactly got along well earlier, having a go at each other, I got back at him – or so I thought – by making him share with Amy, and taking him along.  
That went to plan, up until part way through the screening, he decided to lean on me as if we were a couple, together, and got away with it by insisting Amy had told him to.  
By the end of the movie, he'd claimed Amy had gone to sleep, leaving him to do what he wanted. He stayed pretending to be Amy. I thought it was because he was trying to get back at me again, but it was actually nothing to do with that.  
We ran into Knuckles, who found it amusing I'd taken 'Amy' on a date, then finally got back here. By that time, I had a few very disturbing ideas forming, and really didn't like Sonic, so I shut myself in my room.  
Sonic apparently checked my answer machine for me, getting news from Tails that he needed parts from a working, not disabled SWATbot to solve Sonic's predicament. Though, right now, while I write this... I'm not sure I want him to.  
See, not long after, he paid me a call through my door, and we talked for a bit. We were honest with each other, for a change, and he admitted it he'd wanted it to be a date, and liked the idea of taking me out on one like that again. In response, I told him honestly that I hadn't liked the idea before we left.  
After that, I got him to tell me what he'd do if he still had his crush on me – which I think it definitely was – if and when he got his own body back, to which he replied he thought he'd have a bit of a problem  
I solved that by telling him I didn't think of him that way – I'm not gay, and I don't think that'll ever change. I then admitted that I had a few feelings for him now, while he'd been pretending to be Amy. Even though he'd been pretending, you can't really repress Sonic at all, he always manages to shine through somehow. Maybe it's that which got my interest. I used to have a small crush on Amy myself, but after knowing she wasn't interested in anyone else, I gave up. Sonic was who she wanted. I didn't have a chance, but after Sonic's admission...  
After a bit, we reached an idea that I think bothered us both just a little, but also left us very curious... if Amy – who was still sleeping – could be persuaded to agree, maybe she'd consider letting Sonic stay, and taking over his life for him. Maybe she'd let us stay together.  
I hate to think what some people will say if they ever read this in my diary, and even more so for what I admit I did next. Which he and I agreed was a second date, watching another movie here at my place.  
He went to sleep himself during watching that, leaning on me, this time without any objections from either of us. He's still there now, while I write this. It's actually kind of nice, though I hesitate to admit that, too.  
I wonder, what will happen because of this. What Amy will say, what Tails will say. What if Sonic has to go back to himself, and can't shake the crush he's admitted for me.  
Hell, I wonder what if I can't shake my own for him, to the point I start considering being with him for himself. That one would stop the sun if it got out – I am meant to hate him, everyone knows that.  
I don't know what's going to happen next. I don't know what will happen between him and me, or either of us an Amy. But if anything else, Sonic's given me something to think about.

Sonic felt Amy start to wake up. He signalled to Shadow quickly, straightening so Amy wouldn't notice that they'd been together. He hoped.  
"Oh. Did I miss the end of the movie?"  
"Yeah," he told her. "Shadow and I have been waiting for you."  
"What have you two been up to?"  
"Uh, n-nothing much... just sitting around waiting. We went to his place, and put on another movie while we waited."  
"Oh, so he took you on a second date?"  
"N-no! Nothing like that. It was just-"  
"While you waited. Right." Her tone indicated she didn't fully believe him, but she didn't push to find out more.  
"I guess I should let you be for a bit... maybe Shadow might let me stick around with him," he suggested, tentatively.  
"After you decided to try acting as me, he probably doesn't want to know."  
"I dunno... maybe I can talk him into it. Besides, you probably oughta get back to doing whatever you normally do."  
"Are you trying to make excuses to leave me?" she demanded, but could already feel he'd left.  
Shadow was watching her, his face curious.  
"It's me again," she told him.  
"I guessed. Did you really tell him to do that?"  
"Actually, he asked me if I'd let him, then left him to it. I thought he was trying to make up with you or something."  
"Something like that. Can I ask a really personal question?"  
"You'll have to promise never to tell anyone."  
"Of course not."  
"Go ahead then."  
"Have you ever..." he hesitated, then continued. "Ever thought of anyone else you could ask out instead of Sonic?"  
"Are you offering yourself?"  
"Me? No... I've, uh... I've already got someone who's shown an interest in me."  
"Oh? Who?"  
"It's a secret," he told her, aware of how lame it sounded coming from him.  
"Well... I guess I never really thought about it. There's probably someone else. Sonic's always had my attention."  
"I noticed... you don't think Sonic might not be interested? I mean, he's always trying to get out of it when you chase him."  
"Yeah, I know. He's interested though, he'd tell me if he wasn't, I'm sure."  
"Why exactly do you want him?"  
"Why not? There's all kinds of other girls out there Shadow, and probably more than a few of them would love to get with him, but I'm the only one trying."  
"That doesn't really answer the question."  
"I don't really know. It's just... something about him."  
Shadow almost replied, but cocked his head to listen a moment, nodded, then turned back. "Sonic's just said he's going back to Tails to check up on him."  
Amy sighed, leaning on Shadow. It was somehow odd to him, knowing that Sonic had done exactly the same, but this wasn't Sonic. He didn't pull away from it this time though.  
"Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be him," she told him. "I can't run anywhere near as fast as he can, or even you can."  
"I normally can't either. It's the rocket shoes that keep me on par with him."  
"So how fast can you run without them?"  
"Probably not much better than you or anyone else, I guess."  
She sighed again, longingly. "What am I doing wrong, Shadow? Why doesn't he just stop running and come with me?"  
"I really couldn't say," he replied awkwardly.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

You can thank a certain friend of mine, registered on here as MordreLupis, for helping me out with figuring out how Amy would react to finding out about Sonic and Shadow's feelings. We ended up having quite a discussion over it, but it was decided.  
I know I haven't exactly been active lately, but don't worry, I'm still working away. Updates might be a little less frequent though.

* * *

Tails somehow knew he was there as he walked through a wall. It was something he could get to like doing, if it wasn't for the other things he had to put up with.  
"I've been expecting you."  
"Tails, can ya keep a secret for me? I need someone to confide in."  
"What's bothering you?"  
"You know Amy talked me into sharing with her?"  
"It was quite an argument."  
"Well... she kinda talked me into doing it again at Shadow's place, then got him to take the two of us out to a movie-"  
"She got Shadow to take you out on a date?" he asked incredulously.  
"I guess you could say that... anyway, I kinda had to act like her, 'cause there were other people around, and it'd be odd if people saw her acting like me."  
"Makes sense."  
"So we went out, watched a movie... Amy kinda fell asleep during it, leaving me to carry on without her nagging me about stuff, so I sort of... you know how you and Cream get close when you're watching stuff?"  
"You did that to Shadow? I bet he loved that."  
"He objected at bit at the time, but didn't stop me."  
"You're going to make him hate you even more at this rate."  
"You don't know what happened next."  
"Sorry. Go on."  
"Well, after it finished, we left, and Amy hadn't woken up, so I had to keep pretending. By the time we got back to his place, I had some really weird feelings. I thought it coulda just been 'cause I was with Amy, but now... I think it's not."  
"What kind of feelings?" Tails asked, though he looked as if he already knew the answer.  
"Promise not to tell anyone?"  
"You've got my word."  
"Tails, I think I've got a crush on him. I even told him so, and he told me he was starting to feel the same back, so long as I was Amy. We even sat together and watched another movie at his place before Amy woke up."  
"Does Amy know?"  
"Are you kidding me? If she found out Shadow and me were falling for each other, she'd go berserk."  
"Guess you got a point there. So what're you gonna do about it?"  
"Shadow and I... we came up with an idea, but it's gonna need convincing Amy."  
"Don't tell me. You're planning on staying."  
"How'd you guess?"  
"You said Shadow admitted to the same so long as you were Amy."  
"Did I?"  
"I got a better memory than you, you did say that. You're not after reversing what's been done to you then. Just having it happen to Amy, so the two of you can take on each other."  
"It's not certain yet... we still gotta talk Amy into it."  
"You're going to have trouble with that, even if both of you try to convince her."  
"I know... don't tell anyone about all this?"  
"I won't. I'm still going to need some working parts though."  
"If we talk Amy into it though, all we'll need is to find one of the SWATbots, and have Amy go through the same as me."  
"Talk to Amy, Sonic. You and Shadow need to tell her. She might lose it at you, but you can't just do this without talking to her."  
"Um, would you... I mean, if Shadow and I both have to, would mind if I borrowed..." he trailed off.  
"I'm not involved in this, Sonic. You'll have to work with Shadow on this one."  
"Yeah... guess so... thanks Tails. I'm gonna go on back."

Amy had left by the time Sonic rejoined Shadow, who was once again lazing around. Usually a sign he was busy thinking.  
"Hey Shadow," he called, getting his attention.  
"You're back already?"  
"Just stopped by to talk to Tails, that's all."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"About us? Yeah. He'll keep it secret. He kinda insisted we talk to Amy about it. Was hoping she'd still be here."  
"She's just gone out for a bit, didn't say where. She'll be back, no worries."  
"That's something, least."  
"Did Tails really suggest we tell her?"  
"Yeah, nothing else. I dunno what she's gonna say to it."  
"Have to wait and see. Can she hear you?"  
"No. Well, not clearly. I give her ideas like I did you in the beginning, but that's all."  
"Strange. I'd have thought she'd be like Tails, able to hear you all the time."  
"No idea how it works. No idea what happened still. Tails thinks he understands, but only just."  
"So if he's having trouble..."  
"No way I'm gonna understand it."  
The door rattled.  
"Hey, Shadow, let me in?" It was Amy again.  
"That was quick."  
"Oh, I just had to go talk to someone, that's all, it doesn't matter."  
"Sonic's back."  
"He was quick."  
"All he had to do was check up on Tails," he shrugged it off.  
"So where is he?"  
"Stood right beside you," Sonic told them, though only Shadow heard. He passed it on, making Sonic have to move quickly as she tried to reach out to him. He wasn't sure she wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking if they shared again.  
Instead, he said to Shadow, "You want to tell her, or should I?"  
Shadow considered this for a moment, then led Amy to the couch and awkwardly tried to start explaining. Amy sat trying to understand him, interrupting often.

Robotnik stood examining the replica Master Emerald.  
It was perfect. A perfect copy of the real thing. Even he had trouble telling the difference.  
And better still, no one was doing anything about the missing jewellers. Everyone was more worried about Sonic's unexpected coma. Not a soul to stop him.  
Now, how best to exchange it for the real thing without Knuckles suspecting?  
Obviously, a distraction, once he'd left Angel Island, there'd be no trouble at all.  
Perhaps he could bring out... him... yes, with Sonic out of the picture, that'd just leave him and Shadow to deal with it, and Shadow's rivalry with Sonic would certainly keep him out the way. Another perfect plan.  
Of course, the Echidna might suspect something if he examined it too closely... but he wouldn't have reason to. Two perfect plans.  
Sometimes he surprised even himself with his genius. It was almost worth laughing about.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Amy contemplating what she'd just been told.  
Part way through, Sonic had taken over and it was he who now looked uneasily out through Shadow's eyes, trying to see any kind of reaction, in case he had to get out the way quickly.  
"Let me get this straight," she said finally. "You have a crush on Shadow."  
"Right."  
"Shadow has a crush on you."  
"Only when I'm you."  
"Yeah, I got that bit. So now you're suggesting that you want to take over being me for that, and let me become Sonic."  
"Kinda, yeah."  
"You realise how insane you'd sound if I didn't know what was going on?" Sonic just nodded. "And you realise what's involved?"  
"Just the same thing what happened to me... that's all."  
"Not just that. All of it after that as well. After we adjust."  
"Uh... well... not all of it, but I could always find out."  
"From who?"  
"I dunno... I'd find someone."  
Amy rolled her eyes skyward. "How about me? I'd still know."  
"Well, yeah, but if I was with Shadow..."  
"You should know better than that. Shadow won't mind. Ask him."  
There was a pause while the two talked silently to each other, she assumed.  
"I guess you're right. I kinda expected you to get all mad over it."  
"Why?"  
"'cause you're always chasing me, that's why. Never seem interested in anyone else."  
"Oh... that. Well, if you must know, I was talking with Shadow earlier, wondering about why I couldn't catch you, and your situation got me thinking about why I keep trying anyway."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"What did you come up with?"  
"Lots of things. None for you to worry about though, not yet, anyway. Now, what do we need to help Tails?"  
"You're... just accepting it like that?"  
"I'm intrigued," she answered with a toss of her head. "Besides, there's a good chance that even if we do try this, we'll be able to undo it if we want to later."  
"Tails just said he wanted some working parts to use instead of the one's he's got that're fried."  
"And since we can't touch one for doing the same, we have to capture one."  
"I hadn't got that far yet."  
"At this rate I'm going to make a better Sonic than you do... don't you ever plan ahead?"  
"Nope, I take it as it happens mostly."  
"It explains a lot."  
"So how're we going to capture one then?"  
"Simple, we set a trap. But first I need to talk to Tails, he might be able to improve on my planned trap."  
"Want me to come along?"  
"We'll need you. You two go on ahead, and I'll join you in a bit; I'll need to pick up a few things. And Shadow might need a shower after I'm done, but don't worry, it'll wash right out."  
"Just what are you planning?"  
"You'll see. Get going boys."

"Did that make any sense to you?" he asked Shadow as they left.  
"A little. I suspect she was right, too. She'll make a better you than you do."  
"Well gee, thanks... just so long as ya don't start falling for her once she's me."  
"Remember what I said earlier? I don't go that way."  
"Oh yeah. Forgot."  
"I'm going to have to work on improving your memory for you..."  
"My memories fine, thanks."  
"And who just forgot?"  
"It slipped my mind."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:

Well, it's been a while since I updated this one. It took me a little while to sort things out.  
I was going to leave a note here, but it'd spoil stuff - so it's at the end instead.  
Read on.

* * *

Shadow grumbled and squirmed while Amy worked the colouring into his fur, Sonic trying not to laugh too loudly at his somewhat unlucky crush.  
Aside from Shadow's distinctive quills and footwear, he was starting to resemble Sonic. This, Amy had told them, was a key part of the plan.  
Shadow's fur was almost as stubborn as he was, it's black colouration refusing to give in to the blue easily, requiring more work or ink in some places than others. The red gave in easily, so after his legs had put up stiff resistance, she'd started there, causing him to complain about getting it in his eyes.  
Amy just told him to stop being such a baby, continuing.  
Tails, meanwhile, was off seeing to Sonic's own body at the hospital. He wanted to bring it to his own workshop, using the excuse that he had a cure, and they didn't. It had worked, they'd been told, but were still waiting for him to get back.  
After a brief argument, Shadow has persuaded Sonic to find Knuckles. They hadn't told him about what they'd planned except to capture one SWATbot, complete with the still as-yet unidentified extras. Tails had stubbornly refused to explain their purpose to any of them.  
Knuckles, sprawled in one chair, was watching the proceedings with a wide grin, which only made Shadow grumble more.  
"You know, you don't actually look all that bad, Shadow," Knuckles told him. By now, he was almost completely blue. He looked like Sonic having a bad day.  
"I'd like to see you go through this," he retorted sharply.  
"Me? I'm not a hedgehog," he grinned back. "I wouldn't do a good Sonic impression."  
"Exactly, you got it easy."  
"Oh, stop complaining," Amy interrupted. "You're done. You'll have to borrow Sonic's shoes, your own ones would give you away."  
"The quills," he said, not trusting himself to say anything else. Amy considered him a moment, then told him to stay there, and ran off looking for something. "Now what is she up to?" he mumbled.  
The door knocked. Shadow glared at Knuckles. He wasn't going out like this just yet.  
"Oh, alright. Just because you don't want to show off."  
A few moments later, Sonic watched uncomfortably as his own body was brought through by Knuckles and Tails. He still had trouble coming to terms with seeing himself.  
They paused to let Shadow steal Sonic's shoes, then continued on to wherever Tails wanted to put him.  
"Your shoes are a little loose," he told Sonic.  
"You're just too used to your own, they're a bit tight."  
"Don't want them to come flying off."  
"You don't need to worry about that now."  
"You're doing the running."  
"Never doubted it for a moment. Think you're up to being me?"  
"I might just leave it to you."  
"Fun – I get to take over for you again."  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
"Can you blame me?"  
Shadow almost replied, but Amy returned with several combs and various other things, ordering him to sit down so she could work on his quills.  
"The things I do for you lot," he grumbled, but there was a faint smile playing on his face as he glanced at where Sonic was.

Oh, how more perfect could you get? The Echidna had left by his own accord, saving Robotnik the effort of having to come up with a plan. It took only a few moments to switch the Master Emerald for his fake, and leave again. No one would ever suspect a thing.  
The console in front of him beeped.  
"What is it?" he barked at it, answering the call.  
"Attack detected," a computerized voice responded.  
"Who by?"  
"One hedgehog. Blue. Identified as Sonic."  
"Impossible!"  
The console did not respond. He'd stopped it from answering back.  
Instead, he just opened full throttle, getting back the base quickly. The sooner he got to the root of this the better. Sonic was meant to be in a coma for as long as he wanted. And not only that, whenever he wanted, if his theory held true. He'd never have to worry about the hedgehog again.  
So what was going on?  
Sonic was, in fact, enjoying himself as usual, causing generalized chaos the way only he could. Shadow had relented, and had shown Sonic how to borrow his own Chaos abilities. If anything, they made it even more fun for him.  
"Keep an eye out for those SWATbots," Shadow told him.  
"Yeah, yeah, I haven't forgotten. They'll be around soon, no doubt."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"Simple. Old Eggy thinks I'm in a coma still, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Amy made you look like me, right?"  
"Yeah..." he was beginning to understand the idea already.  
"So, Eggy thinks you're me. And with my look and personality, anyone who didn't know would think it really was me."  
"I get it. He'll have to look, and once he realises it's you again, he'll send another one to do the same thing the first did, to make sure of it."  
"Right, and when that happens, we lead it into Amy's trap."  
"Amy makes good plans."  
"Hey, I made some suggestions too," he objected.  
"Yeah, and she rejected them, remember?"  
"I'm an integral part of the plan, you could never pretend to be me accurately."  
"Oh yeah?" Shadow would have grinned if he could. "I run real fast, have a crazy hedgehog girl chasin' after me, and I got a secret crush on Shadow." It had been an almost perfect impression.  
"Stop that!"  
"Look to yourself, just ahead."  
"Gottem," he grinned, landing on a robot and kicking a few parts off before jumping off again.

It was unmistakably him! This was impossible, but here he was, wreaking havoc as some kind of revenge or something.  
His robots weren't doing any good, they never did against Sonic.  
A moments hesitation, then he punched out the order to send in the experimental SWATbots again. They'd worked the first time. There was nothing to stop them working again. He'd have to do something to stop the rampaging hedgehog... before he found out about the Master Emerald.

"You get any more close calls like that, and I'm going to be feeling it for weeks."  
"Oh, relax, Shady. I never get hit, I'm too quick."  
"I'm not as quick, remember?"  
"Why d'ya think I'm using your Chaos control as well?"  
"Eh, guess you got a point there. Just... watch your back. Or mine."  
"No trouble after this."  
"What?"  
"Look there. One SWATbot, complete with the weird stuff."  
"Looks like Amy was right."  
"And me."  
"Yeah, only because you remembered the plan."  
"You're taking all the fun out of this, Shadow."  
"Stop complaining. I don't want to be in the same position you're in."  
"Nah, that's up to Amy and me."  
"Don't you mean Sonic and you?"  
"Not yet, Shady."  
The lumbering SWATbot plodded after them, paying no heed to anything around it, kicking remains of other robots aside and occasionally whacking it's head on a low beam or pipe. It didn't seem to care. Of course, almost all of Robotnik's robots weren't even programmed to care, they were just there for Sonic and friends to break, he always thought.  
The steady supply of other robots finally petered out, leaving just the SWATbot following. It was lead down several corridors, most of which still intact but for a few marks of Sonic's explosive entry – courtesy of Tails and a hand from Shadow's Chaos Emerald.  
They emerged at the same Colosseum where he'd first met these SWATbots, kicking up a stream of dust behind him. Amy was watching for it, signalling to Knuckles and Tails. As the bot wandered in, they both tugged on a previously well hidden rope, and tripped it up. Amy in turn cut several ropes above where it fell, dropping a cage on it, which finally triggered a pressure plate underneath, adding another line of bars underneath, allowing for easy transport. It tried to stand up, but was forced to stop, having no room to move.  
"Neat," Shadow commented. "I knew she'd make a better Sonic than you."  
"You're not gonna let me forget that, are you?"  
"And miss all the fun of teasing you with it? Of course not."  
"Fun, Shadow? You? I'm amazed."  
"You just don't know me well. Yet."  
"Yet," he agreed, remembering what the two of them intended to do.

It wasn't well known that Tails had a streak of medical knowledge in him, so it was a bit of a surprise to find that hidden somewhere in his workshop was a room that looked for all the world like someone had taken a piece of a hospital, and slotted it in.  
He was wandering around, checking displays, tweaking machines, doing... whatever it was doctors always seemed to be doing. Sonic lay on one cot, completely unaware of his mind being off with Shadow. A blank look and shallow breathing were all that showed him still to be alive, but even they were hard to tell among the various wires and pads attached to him and the equipment  
The other cot was similar to the one Sonic was laid out on, except there was no one laying on it just yet.  
A crash from downstairs indicated the SWATbot was still stupidly trying to break loose while Amy tried to get close safely. It was the only part of her plan she'd been afraid of.  
"Nervous?" he asked the empty air.  
"How did you know I was there?" Sonic's voice replied.  
"Just a hunch."  
"A bit nervous. Amy is too though, so all's fair."  
"You're going to have to adjust you know."  
"So's she. We can help each other out."  
"Won't Shadow object to that?"  
"What for?"  
"Assume for a moment Amy was your girlfriend, and she was hanging around another guy."  
"Gotcha, but I don't think like that. Wouldn't feel right to me anyway."  
"If you're sure."  
Sonic didn't reply, mostly because Knuckles and Shadow were carrying Amy through the doors. She was in the same condition Sonic was currently in.  
Knuckles, uneasy, helped get her onto the remaining cot, then left. He still didn't know the full idea, and he didn't look like he wanted to. Besides, he had an Emerald to guard.  
It was Shadow's turn to look uneasy now, watching the two of them, wondering if it would work.  
Tails checked the displays, attaching similar wires and pads to Amy, checking one last time, then gave a critical nod, and stepped clear, which was the prearranged signal to each of them that everything was ready.  
Sonic's monitors began to show differences first, indicating increased brain activity usually associated with someone rousing themselves from a deep, long sleep. Amy's followed close behind, but neither woke up just yet.  
Shadow shifted from foot to foot uneasily. He'd taken back his own rocket shoes, returning Sonic's, and his quills were starting to return to their usual positions, but he was still blue in colour.  
"Shouldn't they have-" he began.  
"Not yet. It takes a few moments. Amy will likely wake first."  
"Which Amy."  
"Your Amy," Tails replied with a faint grin.  
He wasn't wrong. She woke up, yawned, blinked a few times, then looked around, flashing Shadow a smile. He went to her side just as Sonic awoke. He sat up, also yawning, then looked himself over. Apparently satisfied, he glanced to one side and grinned at the sight of Shadow and Amy. It looked like everything had gone perfectly to plan.

* * *

Author's Other Note:

Yeah, told you I was putting it here, didn't I? As you might of gathered, as of that last paragraph, you can assume they've taken on each other, and for simplicity's sake, they'll use their new names instead.


End file.
